I Only Wanna be with You
by mazipoto
Summary: Ginny and Harry dated throughout Hogwarts. However, when Harry left after his seventh year, they grew apart and eventually broke up. Suddenly, 4 years later, they meet again at Fred and George's joke shop. This could actually be PG-13 but im keeping it
1. We meet again

A/N: Hey Im back! And this time my story has an actual PLOT! Not just mindless fluff! Well parts of it are mindless fluff, but hey whatever.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
  
I only wanna be with you  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaand it's a bea-U-tiful summer morning here! We got the top forty hits com-" the loud, obnoxious voice of the radio announcer was stopped abruptly by a thin, feminine hand, smacking hard against the alarm clock. Ginny Weasley sat up and sleepily rubbed here eyes, yawning. She blinked in the morning sun and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny emerged from the steam-filled bathroom. She began getting dressed when she heard someone yelling her name.  
  
"Oy! Gin!" Ginny left her bedroom, and smiled when she saw her older brother, George standing in her living room.  
  
"Hey," she said grinning.  
  
"Just double-checking to see if you were coming to see the new joke shop today! We finally finished. New paint and everything," he said, excitedly.  
  
"Course I'm coming," Ginny smiled, "Now LEAVE so I can get dressed!" George held his hands up in mock fright and quickly disapparated. Ginny smiled to herself and headed back into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell on the door rang gently as she entered the shop. George was right. This hardly looked like the joke shop that she had known before. The walls and floors were now brightly colored, and tricks of every kind were stuffed on the shelves that lined the walls.  
  
Ginny walked to the back of the shop, where her twin brothers were standing behind a large, bright green counter.  
  
"Told ya so!" George said excitedly, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the childish look on her brother's face. Fred and George may have been out of Hogwarts for around seven years now, but they were still the rowdy pranksters she had always known.  
  
"Anyone else coming today?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well we have one or two *special* visitors" George winked at Fred. Ginny looked curiously at them, and was about to open her mouth when Fred interrupted. "Have a look around!"  
  
Ginny began wandering around the shelves, her eyes casting across the shelves. She was just nearing the front of the shop when she heard the bell tinkle again. She whirled around and found her self staring straight into a pair of bright green eyes. A pair of green eyes she knew *very* well. Standing in front of her was Harry Potter. 


	2. Loud Explosions

Chapter Two  
  
Wide brown eyes met shocked green ones for the first time in four years. Harry and Ginny started at each other for at least twenty seconds before George came over and broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Harry, old pal! How've ya been? I see you've met my little sister, Ginny, here?" George said. Ginny glared hard at her brother.  
  
"It's ummm..good to see you again..Ginny," Harry said quietly, giving her a small smile.  
  
"You too," she replied. Suddenly, a loud explosion came from somewhere near the back of the shop, and Fred came stumbling out of a door, scorch marks covering his face.  
  
"Uh, Fred?" he said, "You might wanna get back here. Pronto." George rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," he said, winking at Harry, and walking toward the back of the shop.  
  
"So, umm.," Harry tried to break the awkward silence, "What have you been.up to lately?"  
  
"Not much," Ginny replied, "*You've* obviously been doing well. Ron tells me your playing Quidditch!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Harry said, looking embarrassed. He never did like drawing attention to himself. They chatted for a few minutes until they heard another loud bang.  
  
"Looks like they'll be in there for a while," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "You, er, wanna grab some dinner or.something?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, "Yeah, that'd be great." He offered his arm to her and she took it with a slight laugh.  
  
  
  
They walked down the street several block, and had a nice dinner and a small diner. They talked about everything, catching up on the past few years.  
  
"Here, let me walk you home," Harry offered when they were done with they're meal.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, but I can handle - "  
  
"No, I'd love to," Harry interjected.  
  
"Alright," Ginny said.  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are, " Ginny said nervously when they reached her small house.  
  
"Yep, here we are," Harry said. He was rocking slightly on his feet, arms swaying. Ginny looked around nervously, her eyes scanning her yard. She suddenly felt Harry's hand come up and softly touch her cheek, bringing her face back to look at him. Ginny gasped as she felt warm tingles on her face. She could feel him leaning closer and closer until their lips softly touched. She slipped her arms around his neck as his found their way around her waist. The kiss quickly deepened and Ginny found herself fumbling for the doorknob behind her. They stumbled inside, shutting the door quickly behind them.  
  
  
  
Ginny suddenly felt the bed behind her knees. Unbeknownst to her, she had slowly been leading herself and Harry back into her bedroom.  
  
His hands were wondering soflty over her body, and all conscious thought seemed to fade away. 


	3. Morning sunshine

Chapter 3  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning to blinding sunlight filtering through her blinds. She rolled over, muttering a few curses, as she tried to go back to sleep. Her eyes shot open when she realized she wasn't the only person lying in the bed.  
  
Ginny jumped back from Harry, quicker than lightning, clutching the sheets tightly around her chest. He laughed softly.  
  
"There's no need to cover yourself up," he said, slightly amused, "I've already seen everything." Ginny grabbed one of the sheets off the bed, and wrapped it around her, making sure nothing was exposed.  
  
"Where're you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To take a shower." Ginny snapped, and quickly left the room. She needed some time to think. What had happened between them last night? She and Harry and been apart for four, almost five years! Where did all this..built up passion come from? Ginny shook her head. She was still trying to wash off the feeling of Harry's hands softly tracing along her skin. It just could *not* be possible that she still loved him.  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, Ginny ventured into the kitchen, her hair still partially wet and hanging around her shoulders. Harry was sitting at her table, eating a piece of toast and reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Morning to you too, sunshine," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny quickly grabbed her bag off of a chair, swung it over her shoulder and started toward the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked. "To work," Ginny said, a bite of anger in her voice. "And you should be going somewhere too." "I take it your kicking me out?" Harry said, a sly smile on his face, "Well, I can take a hint," and with that, he grabbed his jacket, and slipped through the door, but not before giving Ginny a small wink. Ginny rolled her eyes again, and disapparated.  
  
The rest of the day, Ginny did quite a bit of thinking. *Did* she still love Harry? And did he still love her? There was still that warm wonderful feeling in his kiss of sweetly drowning, and that smile that still made her stomach do flip-flops and- no. She and Harry were OVER. Get that through your head she thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having some difficult thoughts of his own.  
  
What was all that last night Harry thought to himself. Do I still love her? There's no possible way all that.passion could have come from just nowhere. That amazing feeling of being next to her, how soft her skin is.that must be it. I *do* still love her. There's no other explanation for all this!  
  
And with that he had come to his final conclusion. 


End file.
